pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple Grim
Apple Grims reap or kill plants adjacent to it. In return, this will do a great amount of damage to a selected zombie 'Overview' The usage of this plant is not like a ghost pepper, which can attack Front & Back. It has to be planted only in front of a plant, otherwise it will not work. Although you can still plant any plant in front of it During gameplay, an Apple Grim will start to swing its scythe forward, killing the plant in front of it. If a zombie gets involved in this process, the zombie will get killed instantly (Dealing 250 nds to a zombie, while 300 ndb to a plant) Apple Grim can also damage by throwing off its scythe in a random tile causing 250 nds to all zombies in the tile, but 125 nds to zombies in a 3×3 area They do this for every 7 seconds. During the 7 second recharge, you can be able to plant another plant in front of it. Although, some exceptions are made. Plants that cost 100 suns below are one of the plants that cannot be killed by Apple Grim, so as 275 suns and above Apple Grims are also floating plants, meaning they can be planted on water without any help of a Lily Pad They can be planted on Scorched Tiles as well. Although, once the scorched tile disappears, the Apple Grims disappears with them 'Strategy' Apple Grims are plants that require safety the most. They can deal alot of damage which suggests that they are important. Although do not use this as primary offense The recharge (which is 7 seconds) is making it very vulnerable to anything. As well as the Sun Cost and Recharge will be put into a great waste if not used smartly Since it doesn't harm plants whose sun cost are 100 and below, try planting Wall-Nuts instead of any other defensive plants. This is due that Wall-Nut has the lowest sun cost than any other defensive plants Avoid planting it at the back of the lawn as it might attack plants in front of it. Use it as the second-wall of barricade (First-wall of barricade must be Wall-Nuts then followed by Apple Grims) 'Plant Food Ability' When fed plant food, it will not react at first. But when a zombie bites it, it will kill every zombie on the board (Damage dealt: 250 nds). This will cause the Apple Grim to completely die 'Almanac' Special: Zombies are instantly killed if affected by scythe when being swinged|description = In his area, he's dubbed "The Grim Reaper of Greenville". That actually doesn't match him from what he does best. Well yeah, he sure does reap plants but other than that, he spends his time mostly by watching tv, swimming and lighting up fireworks}} 'Upgrades' 'Gallery' Untitled132.png|'Apple Grim' Untitled132-1.png|'Apple Grim's Costume' 'Trivia' *Apple Grim is based on two things. The genus Malus or the Apple and a Grim Reaper. It's name is a combination of the words Apple and Grim *The design of Apple Grim was based on Apple Phantom. A pet on which you can obtain Gacha Studios Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Apple Category:Plants with Elevated Toughness Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Plants Created by Cup Corruption